Scientific integration is an integral part of the SPORE concept. Through a Research Coordination Core Facility Database known as the SPORE Network, interactions within and between projects will be maintained and fostered to produce a truly collaborative program that takes maximum advantage of research opportunities generated by SPORE participants. The Network offers a comprehensive research database designed to enhance collaborative research efforts at all SPORE sites, including linkage with the Program Director of the National Cancer Institute. Using an application generator and mini-computers, we propose the development of a fully relational database that can share text information (e.g. abstracts, papers, reports, techniques, formulas, patient information, etc.) and graphic information (e.g. diagrams, graphs, x-rays and slides) between the three SPORE awardees and the NCI. The SPORE Network would include (1) a communications network for the transfer of electronic mail between investigators, within and between SPORES; (2) a "bulletin board" for the purposes of exchanging ideas, concepts, abstracts, papers, techniques, etc.; and (3) databases of information relevant to all SPORE investigators including inventories of cell line resources and tumor banks. The availability of such information in a shared database will broaden the resources available to SPORE investigators and facilitate scientific integration.